Pop Goes the Ed
"Pop Goes the Ed" is the third episode of Season 1 and of''Ed, Edd n Eddy''. In this episode, the Eds crash a sprinkler party at Nazz's house when trying to find a way to cool offfrom the extreme heat. Plot The episode begins with the Eds finding a beehive and attempting to bring it down (as Ed's Hive-Bee-Gone), to get money of course. The Eds then creep up to the hive with bats, but as they get really close to the hive, Eddy quickly backs away and lets his friends do the work instead. Ed and Edd then proceed in destroying the hive with their bats, but this unfortunately angers the bees greatly. The bees chase the Eds off a hill and back into the Cul-de-Sac. Eddy then quickly gets into his house and barricades the door off from the bees. Ed and Edd arrive at the house too late and they end up getting stung by the bees. Eddy hears the scuffle, but keeps the door barricaded off. After the scuffle subsides, Eddy hears a knock on his door. He opens the door and finds his friends with a lot of stings on their bodies. Ed then asks Eddy if they can do something else. It then shows the sun beating down on the entire Cul-de-Sac, making it really hot. Eddy questions what is up with the heat. The Eds then find some shade under a tree. They all get on it and begin to relax, but then the shade starts to diminish removing the shade around the tree. Eddy notes this is not good since they need cool shade. He says they need to find a different spot to cool off. They run around the area for a better shady spot, but the shade keeps moving around so fast that they can't find a perfect spot. Eventually they get back to the tree and Ed says he knows a place where they can cool off. A suprised Eddy states that he is desperate enough to believe him. The Eds then run off to the location that Ed suggests they should go to(while also running across a floor of fire). The scene then changes to Ed's house. Sarah is shown extremely tired and hot while walking to the fridge with a chair. Sarah tiredly states she needs ice. She then places the chair she has in her hand in front of the fridge. She then gets on top of the chair and opens the freezer for some ice, but when she opens the freezer door she finds the Eds in the freezer in a block of ice. The Eds slide out the freezer and Sarah then kicks them out of the house. They then land onto the road and then they melt along with the ice. The Eds are then shown going through a desert-like area. Eddy then thirstily says he wants water. He then falls down on the sand and Edd is then shown crawling over Eddy and he then states he wants H2O. Ed is then shown crawling on the sand and he then states he wants gravy. The Eds soon give up and nearly pass out under the hot sun in the "desert". Eddy notes the fat lady has just sung while Ed states that his life is flashing before his eyes. Eddy asks Ed, "What life?" when Kevin suddenly rides by on his bike and sees them "dying" on the playground's sandbox in the heat. He asks what are they doing and they respond quickly that they are not doing anything. Kevin calls the Eds dorks before riding off. Eddy asks where he is going and Kevin answers that he is going to Nazz's sprinkler party, which Eddy is happy to hear about, but Kevin then yells at the Eds they are not invited. Eddy asks his friends if they heard that as this could be their chance to cool and score some social points. Eddy then realizes they have a lot of preparation to do before they can go. The Eds huddle together for a talk about their plan on getting into the party. The Eds are then shown entering Eddy's room. Eddy states it is time to put the plan into action. Ed then bumps into Edd when the former walks too close to Edd. Eddy then goes through his drawers and tells his friends to relax while he gets what they need but warns them not to do anything he wouldn't. Ed goes under the blankets of Eddy's bed and finds a magazine which he then reads. Edd however just stands around and looks at everything that is in Eddy's room. Eddy tells him he can sit anywhere, but Edd assures Eddy that he is okay with standing around. Eddy then finds the key that he needs. Eddy then goes to open a wardrobe which then opens into many drawers until it reveals a dresser that is locked. Eddy then opens the dresser with the key. When his friends try to see what is inside the dresser, Eddy quickly covers it up and says no peeking. Eddy then takes out a box and says this will be a day they won't forget. He then opens the box and reveals ultra-small and tight swimsuits which he claims are from the gods, but then he comes clean and states that he got the swimsuits from his brother. Edd notes they look almost like napkins and Ed states that Eddy has a nice box. Eddy then turns on his record player. He then takes off his clothes and puts one of the swimsuits on. Eddy then places hair gel in his hair and lotion on his arms. He then uses a pencil to draw a couple of chest hairs on his chest. Eddy then puts some sunglasses on as the finishing touch. He jumps into the middle room only for him to slip and fall as well as the music to stop. Ed and Edd are then shown wearing the swimsuits too. Edd, slightly covering himself up, notes they are perhaps too confining, but Eddy disagrees. Eddy notes that people used to try to be cool, but now people try to be hot which they(the Eds) are. Edd asks Ed if he feels hot and Ed states he only feels half-baked. Eddy puts towels on his friends' shoulders and states since they now look and feel good they should go to the party. Eddy then uses his towel as a whip to get his friends to get going to the party. As they leave, Eddy follows them and then he states that they are going to be hip, hot, and make the scene. Eddy is then shown looking through a knothole before going up for a better look. He sees the kids all having fun at the party. Ed and Edd then join in with Eddy on observing what's going on. Eddy states it looks like everyone is here. Eddy and Edd duck down, but Ed notes it looks like fun. When Ed tries to go up and join in, Eddy pulls him back down and tells him "Hang on, Mr. Happy!". Eddy picks Ed back up and tells his friends that the entrance to a party is everything. The Eds then huddle together for a talk about how they should perform their entrance with Eddy starting with Lesson Number One on performing an entrance. The Eds then enter the party by running in through the front gate while wearing their towels as capes(Eddy also does some screaming as they are running). The kids then see them run in. The Eds then jump up into the air. Eddy heads for the pool where Jimmy is. Jimmy screams and ducks under, but Eddy passes him and lands on the grass while sliding down on it. Edd and Ed then land on Eddy and they then continue sliding across the grass until they crash into a table. Sarah, picking up a dazed and frightened Jimmy, says "Oh great!". Kevin goes to Eddy and asks what are they doing here. Eddy, sticking his chest out at Kevin, asks Kevin, "Isn't it obvious?". Sarah then gets Jimmy out of the pool and asks "Who invited them?". Kevin then proceeds in using a sponge to wash off Eddy's pencil chest hairs. Eddy is shocked and angered by this. Kevin tells everyone to check out Eddy, but Eddy then angrily grabs Kevin's swim shorts and pulls them up to his arms. Before the fighting can escalate, Nazz walks by and reminds Eddy and Kevin to have fun as this a party. The two of then then get distracted by her and are then shown melting into a puddle which Nazz finds funny. Ed then sits down on the sprinkler Sarah then tells him to get off, but Ed only takes part of his butt off the sprinkler, causing water to be sprayed in Sarah's face. Edd then grabs Ed's arm and drags him away to avoid any further trouble, but Sarah is then shown to be extremely angered by Ed's actions. The table full of food is then shown. Rolf is shown salivating over a meal he brought and Jimmy, a bit disgusted, asks what is that. Rolf states it is stuffed pig's head which he claims is a favorite in his country. Jimmy then shows that he brought quiche. He then shows the quiche to Rolf and claims it is yummy. Rolf, upon smelling the quiche, states that food is the food of something that is really bad and cursed in his country(Rolf interprets the something by waggling his mouth with his index finger and tongue). He then runs away, screaming that the party is cursed (regardless he still attends the party). Jimmy then starts crying because he believes nobody will eat his quiche, but Sarah assures Jimmy not to worry since she likes quiche, however she, Jimmy and Jonny are interrupted by Ed and Edd. Edd is then shown dropping a tray of burgers into Ed's mouth. While Ed is busy eating the burgers that are in his mouth, Edd throws a burger to Eddy and tells him to catch. Eddy, who is sunbathing, notices this and then proceeds into catching and eating the burger. Eddy then ushers his friends to throw more burgers. Ed then throws another burger and Eddy catches it with his foot before throwing it into his mouth. Edd then gives Ed a plate of burgers. Ed then takes one burger and throws it to Eddy who then eats the burger. Ed then throws two burgers to Eddy at once and Eddy quickly catches and eats those. Another burger is thrown and Eddy catches it like a dog. Ed then throws the last burger to Eddy, who then eats it. Edd then gives Ed the stuffed pig's head. Ed then throws the pig head to Eddy, however it gets stuck in his mouth. Edd laughs a bit until Ed accidentally throws him to Eddy. Ed then turns around and notices Edd is gone. Edd then hits Eddy, causing him to spit out the pig head. The pig head then crashes down on the table, leaving a huge mess in its path. Jimmy is then shown ready to cut some quiche out, but the pig head then lands in the quiche, scaring Jimmy. Eddy then tells his friends that is enough goofing around and that they should mingle with a couple of the kids to get noticed. He then pushes his friends on over to the table so they can mingle. Sarah, Jimmy, and Jonny are looking at the messed-up table and Sarah notes this mess is terrible. They then turn to their left and see Ed smiling. They then turn to the opposite direction and see Edd smiling. Ed asks Jimmy and Jonny if they have seen 'Attack of the Zombie Brain Munchers'. Edd says to Jimmy and Sarah that he once watched an operation that involved new brain extraction techniques that he considers fascinating. Ed explains the mutants had huge drooling mouths. Edd, putting on gloves, explains that precautions had to be taken to avoid contamination. Ed explains that when the mutants ate the brains, it went from popping eyeballs to swelling brains. Edd, brandishing the pig head, explains that the incision was made around the eyes to relieve tremendous pressure. Ed, pushing and pulling a celery stick through his ears, explains it was too late and that the human's head exploded. Edd, stuffing his hands through the pig head, states it went from slicing to cleaving to gnashing and to severing. Edd and Ed then both say "Bloody glory!" simultaneously while acting like a brain surgeon and a zombie respectively. Jimmy then faints in horror due to the stories being too disturbing. Jonny hides under the table while Sarah carries Jimmy away. Eddy, who has just noticed this, groans and slaps his head. Eddy goes over and stop his friends by slapping their heads together. Eddy tells them "Stop talking shop. I said, mingle.". The Eds then hear music and they then see the kids dancing. Eddy states that this is great and they should go mambo with the kids. Eddy drags his friends with him and they all try to join in with the dancing, but just as they get in, the kids all suddenly sit down to eat. Eddy declare to his friends it is time they pull off the big one. They then huddle together to discuss how they are going to pull it off. After discussing the plan, Ed and Edd head behind the sprinkler while Eddy goes up a ladder until he reaches the top of the fence. He then gets onto the top of the fence and then gets himself into position before getting out a megaphone. Eddy then declares to the kids, "LADIES AND NON-LADIES! WE, THE EDS, ARE ABOUT TO ATTEMPT THE MOST DARING FEAT THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN! THE DOUBLE-GANGLE HALF-TWIST HOLD THE ENGINES, CHANGE FOR A BUCK, SPRINKLER LEAP!". However nobody pays attention to the announcement. Eddy then jumps off of the fence. He then does a couple of tricks before landing onto the ground. He then gets up and rushes to where Ed and Edd are. When he gets really close to the sprinkler, he jumps over it. Ed and Edd then scramble about to get to where Eddy will land. After a short amount of time, Eddy lands into the arms of Ed and Edd. They then scramble about to a proper place and once they find a place, they then do a ta-da pose while also saying "Yeah!" simultaneously. Shortly after finishing the trick, their bathing suits suddenly rip and fly off everywhere. One is shown landing onto Plank. Another is then shown knocking off and replacing Kevin's hot dog. Kevin then he eats it shortly after. The last one is then shown landing in the punch which Jimmy then scoops up and drinks. When the music restarts, everyone else gets back to dancing, but they do not notice that the Eds are nude from the waist down. As the Eds are keeping themselves covered up, Eddy notices a pool nearby and tells his friends that they should go hide there. The Eds then run quickly to the pool and get into it while the kids are busy dancing. Edd asks his friends what are they going to do now. Eddy then elbows Edd and tells his friends, "Someone's coming! Act natural!". The Eds then act like they are playing in the pool when Sarah and Jimmy arrive. Sarah tells the Eds to quit hogging the pool as it's their(Sarah and Jimmy's) turn. Eddy says it's not and Sarah angrily says it is. Ed declares they are not moving. Sarah yells at her brother to get out of the pool, but Eddy then splashes water at Sarah and tells her to hit the road. Jimmy takes Sarah with him by the arm and tells her they should leave the Eds alone. Edd sighs and states that was close, but then Nazz arrives. Nazz states to Eddy, "Hi Eddy. You guys look cool. Mind if I join you?". The Eds are really nervous on how they should get Nazz to leave without insulting her in anyway. After a while, Eddy claims that Ed has a third nipple like a bad guy from James Bond. Nazz then walks away and states to Eddy, "You're funny!". Ed then searches himself and asks Eddy where is the third nipple. Eddy then grabs one of Ed's nipples and states it is there. Edd then points out to his friends that Rolf is bringing a giant cake to the table. Ed, wanting a taste, starts to get out of the pool, but Eddy pulls him back in and asks him if he is nuts. The kids are then shown eating the cake while the Eds are forced to stare in mouth-watering jealousy. Edd then takes his hands out of the water and sees that they are pruning up, much to his horror. Edd then notes to Eddy that their skin must be absorbing all the water from the pool, but Eddy tells him to be quiet. Later that night, the kids are shown toasting wieners by a campfire. The Eds are shown still sitting in the pool, but they are now shown shivering and freezing. Ed states that campfire looks nice and warm for them to be close to, but Eddy tells him to be quiet. Later, the other kids are shown inside Nazz's house, sleeping inside sleeping bags. The Eds are shown still in the pool and shivering, but now their skin has completely pruned up and become bigger as all the water has been absorbed by their skin. Edd states to Eddy that he thinks that the coast is clear now. Eddy states then that means that they should get out of here. Eddy then pats Ed's cheek and tells him that they have to get going now, but Ed them mumbles about the warm fire from earlier, however he soon snaps out of it. Eddy states to his friends they should go now before the kids wake up. He then counts to three and when he reaches three, all three Eds go and lift themselves up, but the pool comes up with them and is now stuck to them by the waist. Eddy notes that this is not good. The Eds then sneak out of the yard, only to slip on Rolf's pig head from earlier and fall into the tree in the yard. Edd and Eddy then peek out of the tree, but Ed then peeks out and is shown to have a beehive on his head. Ed takes the hive off his head, but this causes the bees to attack the Eds. Edd and Eddy both yell out "RUN!" before the Eds get out of the tree. The Eds then run out of the yard with the bees still attacking them. The scene then goes to a knothole and we then see the Eds running down the road while still being chased by the bees. The episode then irises in on the knothole. Charactors *Ed *Edd (Double D) *Eddy *Plank *Jimmy *Jonny 2x4 *Kevin *Rolf *Nazz *Sarah Category:Episodes Category:11m Category:CN Category:Ed, Edd N Eddy Episodes